Summer Vacation
by SkytzoAngel44
Summary: Rory, Dean, Jess, Shane, Lane and Dave spend their time Summer Vacation together...easier said then done!
1. Plenty of fun to be had?

Chapter 1: Plenty of fun to be had???  
  
It was as it always is, a beautiful summer day in Stars Hallow. School was over for Rory and she couldn't have been happier. She devoted the summer a time of fun and only fun.  
  
Rory sat on her bed flipping through a travel magazine. Unlike her spontaneous, spur of the moment mother, Rory loved organization. She wanted to carefully plan her Summer Vacation with Lane. She wanted it to be a summer to remember- and that it would be.  
  
"My sweet, homebody child! The weather is perfect, the birds are chirping- why might I ask- are you sitting inside?" asked Lorelai as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"I am planning the vacation that is to be remembered!"  
  
"Oh hun, there's only one way to do that. You have to be spontaneous- backpack, sleep on benches, beg for money!"   
  
Rory gave her mother an 'only you' look and continued flipping through her magazine.  
  
"Fine!" Lorelai sighed. "I guess you're too busy for coffee!"  
  
Rory's eyes lit up and she jumped off her bed.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Both girls giggled and headed out the door to Luke's.  
  
AT LUKES  
  
"Luke-two coffees and two danishes-anything for you Ror?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mother and sat at a table. She looked around and the diner and saw the usual people. Kirk, Babette, and Miss Patty. Her eyes came to rest on him. She stared a little while but broke away when he looked up at her.  
  
Lorelai waved her hand in front of her daughters face.  
  
"Rooorrrryyy….hun!"  
  
Rory shook her head and looked at her mother.  
  
"A coffee please!" Luke walked away to behind the counter.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but were you staring at anything of interest?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she fixed her eyes back on Jess.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're staring at Jess and honestly, he looks a little uncomfortable!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking!"  
  
"About? Fill mommy in here!"  
  
"Summer Vacation of course."  
  
"Excited are we?"  
  
"Excited-but unsure. I mean where are we going? What are we doing? Can I leave Dean for that long?"  
  
"Oh hun, you'll figure it out and for Dean- once you're having fun, that'll be your main focus!"  
  
"What'll be your main focus?" Luke interrupted as he sat the coffee on the table.  
  
"Fun- my summer vacation with Lane."  
  
"Lots of fun planned?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't exactly say go that far as to say there's gonna be fun because there's nothing planned. No fun, no place to go!"  
  
Rory placed her head on the table and sighed as her mother patted her back.  
  
"It's okay hun- there's plenty of fun to be had here in Stars Hallow!"  
  
After saying that- Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"No Rory- there's not! You must rack your brain for the perfect vacation!"  
  
"Thanks mom, no pressure!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lorelai went back to drinking her coffee, and Rory went back to planning the perfect vacation- occasionally glancing every now and then at Jess. 


	2. Better connected to God

Chapter 2: Better connected to God  
  
AT HOME  
  
Planning the perfect vacation was easier said then done. Rory was becoming increasingly frustrated and needed help from her best friend.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled Lane's number.  
  
"Kim's Antiques"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kim, may I please speak to Lane?"  
  
"Lane busy, she have studying!"  
  
"Oh, this is important. I'm having trouble understanding a quote from the bible and I was hoping that Lane could explain it to me."  
  
"Alright, but only a minute-I count!"  
  
Rory waited a couple of seconds before Mrs. Kim handed the phone to Lane.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Lane! Sorry to interrupt your studying, which I doubt was school related but music related- I just really need your help. And I mean really, really, really need your help. It's a matter of summer fun or summer not so fun!"  
  
"How many cups of coffee have you had?"  
  
"Uhm… two at Luke's and two here, so four!"  
  
"That explains the rambling. Unless of course you're nervous…wait…are you nervous?"  
  
"No, I'm stressing and I need your help!"  
  
"Ah huh, and what requires my help?"  
  
"Our vacation! How are you gonna be allowed to go, and where are we even going?"  
  
"Rory calm down and listen cause I'm gonna say this as fast as I can because I have 30 seconds left:  
  
I'll look through the travel magazines that you brought me and make notes. Also, I'll be allowed to go because I told Mama I signed us up for a Christian Camp a little past Hartford so you can get better connected to God!"  
  
Lane stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"When is this camp?"  
  
"Next week and we're driving together."  
  
"Nice Lane!"  
  
"I know, I'm brilliant! Now…I'll meet you tomorrow morning after early morning bible study, but before pre noon studies and you will have a cookie waiting for me!"  
  
"Sure will!"  
  
Okay bye"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Rory hung up the phone. She was definitely glad she called her friend.  
  
Rory walked around the house. She needed something to do. She needed to plan her vacation before next week. She needed books!  
  
She grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
  
Okay, because the chapters are so short, I decided to post two at a time until they're longer chapters...enjoy and review!! 


	3. Beep,Beep, Beep!

Chapter 3:  
  
"Hey Mark." Rory said as she entered the bookstore.  
  
"Rory. Here to buy us out?"  
  
"You're funny, I'm actually looking for a magazine. But one day it just might happen!"  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it. Between you and him, it might happen." Mark said pointing to behind Rory.  
  
Rory looked behind her and saw Jess searching through a shelf of books.  
  
She walked over to him as he continued staring at the shelves full of books.  
  
"Hey" Rory said sweetly, interrupting Jess' searching.  
  
Jess looked over in Rory's direction.  
  
"Let out of your shackles were you?" he replied sarcastically before turning back to the books.  
  
"For your information Dean doesn't even know I'm here- we haven't spoken all day today!"  
  
"Oh trouble in Paradise?"  
  
"No, I'm busy planning the perfect vacation for me and Lane" she stated defensively.  
  
"Whatever!" he said before he grabbed a book and left to the next aisle.  
  
Rory was annoyed by his attitude so she followed him over to the next aisle.  
  
"You and Shane pried your lips off of each other long enough for you to find a book?"  
  
"Guess so!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Now Rory, whatever gave you the idea that something was wrong?"  
  
"Geez, I dunno Jess- your attitude?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry my company isn't a pleasure but did you ever think that I was looking out for my own good?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well whenever I'm having a conversation with you, that beanpole you call a boyfriend's radar goes off and he has to seek us out and shoot his so called 'deadly' glares my way- resulting in me saying something sarcastic yet very true-resulting in you getting angry with me then for some reason, Luke finds out and makes my life a living hell for…well… a long time!"  
  
Rory stood there taking in what he said.  
  
"I can speak to whoever I want-wherever I want, and right now I wanna talk to you!"  
  
"Is that so?" Jess questioned as he motioned behind her.  
  
Rory looked behind her and mentally smacked herself in the head. Dean! There he was holding his Doosies apron in hand and smiling.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep!" Jess laughed as Rory glared at him.  
  
Dean walked over to Rory and kissed her. Jess looked away and went back to searching for books.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory asked as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Well I called your cell phone and you didn't answer so I paged you and then I thought of where you might be so I came here!"  
  
"Geez" Jess mumbled what he thought was under his breath, but both Rory and Dean heard.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dean said finally noticing Jess. "Don't you have somewhere else to be like knocking over a liquor store or stealing lawn gnomes?"  
  
"Nope! I already did that. But next on my list is beating up a bagboy!"  
  
"Oh yeah- really!"  
  
Before anything else could happen-they were interrupted.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Okay now...time to review...yay!!!  
  
Oh...by the way I think its obvious already that I do not own Gilmore Girls or Jess would still be on the damn show!!! 


	4. Beanpole? Oh thats a good one!

Chapter 4: Beanpole? Oh that's a good one!  
  
"Tristan?" Dean said angrily.  
  
"Bagboy?" Tristan shot back. "Isn't this quite the reunion?"  
  
Rory looked at Tristan.  
  
"I thought you were in Military Camp?"  
  
"Oh I was, but its summer and its over. Plus…I missed you!" he said.   
  
To Tristan, there was nothing more entertaining then pissing off Dean. Which Tristan knew was working because Dean rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
"So you really made it through Military School?"  
  
"Yes I did, don't seem so surprised!" Tristan said matter-of-factly. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Talking to my friend Jess…. Oh…Tristan-Jess…Jess- Tristan!"  
  
They did the slap handshake and each said hey.  
  
"What a surprise- two jerks buddying up!" Dean broke in.  
  
"What's wrong beanpole? Not feeling the love?"  
  
"Beanpole? Oh that's a good one- I'm adding that to the list!" Tristan laughed.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Rory back.  
  
"Can we leave now?"  
  
"What no- Tristan's here and I was talking to Jess and I don't wanna be rude!"  
  
"Rory, come on." Dean insisted as he pulled her away.  
  
Rory struggled to break free from Dean's grasp.  
  
Immediately Tristan and Jess rushed over to her. Jess pushed Dean back and Tristan pulled Rory towards him.  
  
"Get off me man!" Dean yelled at Jess.  
  
Tristan stepped between the two of them and stared at Dean.  
  
"What's your deal man? You don't go around bruising your girlfriends!"  
  
Jess turned around and looked at Rory who was trying her best not to cry and cradling her arm.  
  
"Wha- Rory- I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Dean apologized as he pushed past Tristan and Jess- stepping towards her.  
  
She took a step back and looked at the floor.  
  
"Dean-leave!" she said in a quiet voice barely heard by Dean.  
  
"Rory! No!" Dean quickly said.  
  
"Yes- leave now!"  
  
Dean stared at Rory and waited for her to look up-but she didn't, so he turned and left.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Rory looked up.  
  
"Sorry about that!"  
  
Both guys nodded.  
  
"Uhm it was nice to see you again Tristan and Jess, I'll see you later."  
  
With that-Rory walked out of the bookstore.

OKAY, TIME TO REVIEW PLEASE.....IF MY STORIES BAD-TELL ME, IF NOT TELL ME!


	5. Pweeeaaassseeee!

Chapter 5: Pweeeaassseeeee!!!  
  
LUKE'S DINER  
  
"Ohhhh Lukey!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the diner.  
  
Luke emerged from the kitchen with a growly expression.  
  
"Looks like someone's been hit with the flannel shirt, backwards baseball cap and uuuuugggglllyyyy expressions stick!"  
  
Luke sighed and grabbed his pad of paper.  
  
"What'll it be Lorelai?" Luke asked in a grump tone.  
  
"How about better service! Your mood just totally put me in a funk!"  
  
Luke tossed his pad of paper on the counter and leaned closer to Lorelai.  
  
"Get out!" he whispered.  
  
"What- no!"  
  
"Now get out- out of my diner!"  
  
Lorelai pulled out her best trick against Luke. She playfully pouted and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Luke reached under the counter and grabbed his greatest counter-device. He placed the sign on the counter for Lorelai to read.  
  
"I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO SERVE ANYONE!"  
  
Lorelai gasped and crossed her arms.  
  
"Nuh-uh Luke, I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Just before Luke could reply, the bell on the door jingled and Rory walked in with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Hey hun- Luke said anything you wants on the house!"  
  
"Wha- no I didn't!"  
  
Rory sat down next to her mother and banged her head on the counter.  
  
"Ahw…vacation planning not going anywhere?"  
  
"No where but Hartford where Lane 'signed us up' for Christian Camp!"  
  
"That was her excuse?"  
  
"WAS being the operative word."  
  
"So why don't you just rough it- you know throw a tent and some sleeping bags in the jeep and head off?"  
  
Rory though for a minute-maybe her mom had a good idea. After all, Rory had no ideas- not a one!  
  
During the silence of Rory thinking and Lorelai sipping her coffee, Luke slipped up stairs.  
  
UPSTAIRS AT LUKE'S  
  
"You're not going to the cabin anymore!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Saying that- Luke grabbed some papers off the table, left and walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Luke!" Jess called after him, but Luke just kept walking.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
Hearing the yelling and Luke and Jess coming from upstairs- Lorelai and Rory stopped their conversation just to hear what was up with Jess and Luke.  
  
"Well here's a lesson for ya- life's not fair!"  
  
Luke walked back to the counter and handed Rory some papers.  
  
"What's this?" Rory asked as she looked through the papers.  
  
"They're my ticket out of here for a while!" Jess said as he grabbed the papers away from her.  
  
Luke grabbed the papers away from Jess and smacked his up side the head  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Don't be so rude to our customers!"  
  
"Customers? Who? Rory and Lorelai? They're not customers, they practically live here."  
  
"Here Rory, I thought you might like this." Luke said as he turned away from Jess and handed the papers back to Rory.  
  
Rory looked at the papers and saw a picture of a beautiful cabin surrounded by trees and a large sparkly lake.  
  
"It's beautiful Luke."  
  
"Yeah well if you and Lane wanna spend some time there, it's free."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No!" Jess interrupted. "I'm staying there this summer."  
  
"No you are not! Rory and Lane are."  
  
"Luke you promised me a month ago-and I'm going. You wouldn't wanna set a bad example for me and teach me how to lie- would you?"  
  
"Shut up, Rory deserves this more."  
  
"Oh Luke-thanks for the offer, but if you already promised Jess-"  
  
"Which he did!" Jess interrupted.  
  
"Then I don't wanna intrude."  
  
"Which you will be!"  
  
"No Rory you deserve this. But I guess if you don't wanna intrude then you can join!"  
  
"WHAT????" Lorelai, Rory and Jess said at the same time.  
  
"I mean if you wanna make it memorable then I dunno invite some friends, have a party, no drinking or drugs, but you know- have fun!"  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute… nuh-uh Luke… are you crazy?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Maybe- I'll look into it for you."  
  
Rory thought for a minute. It did sound like fun. Plus she wasn't a little kid anymore and her mother should know to trust her.  
  
"Oh come on mom- it'll be fun…pwwwweeeeaaaasssseeeee?"  
  
"But oh no- not the puppy dog eyes and sad lip."  
  
Rory continued with the begging as Lorelai grew weaker with each glance at Rory.  
  
"Oh did I mention there's a huge fair about 30 minutes away from the cabin?"  
  
"Wha- Oh mom, you have to let me go!"  
  
"EHH, alright, on one condition!"  
  
"Whatever you want." Rory squealed in delight.  
  
"Dean comes! I don't trust the woods. Too many scary movies!"  
  
Rory's mood suddenly dropped.  
  
"Oh mom, I dunno…" Rory said as she rubbed her wrist over her sweater.  
  
She still hadn't told her mother about the incident in the book store because she was afraid of her mother's reaction. Plus she wanted to give Dean the benefit of the doubt because it was an honest mistake… or was it? He was always getting jealous of every little thing. Maybe he didn't mean to bruise her, but he did, and there was no need to get angry and hurt her. Rory shook her thoughts away.  
  
"Well that's the only way."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask him later."  
  
"Ok sweetie, now you wanna coffee?"  
  
"Later… right now I have to tell Lane the good news." Rory said as her mood returned to full out excited.  
  
Rory hugged her mom and turned to Jess who hadn't said much.  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Guess I don't have a choice!" Rory smiled at Jess and left to tell Lane the good news about the cabin and the fair.  
  
OKAY NOW, TIME TO REVIEW... YAY! THIS IS THE BEST PART! 


	6. Padded Bras and Bleach

Chapter 6: Padded bras and bleach  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"More then I've ever been !"  
  
Both girls smiled as they walked around the little town discussing their finally half planned summer vacation.   
  
"Okay but wait- you're telling me that Luke just came up to you and offered you this cabin?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"With no catch? Come on Rory… there's gotta be a catch! Are you sacrificing coffee? No wait, wait, wait… you're sacrificing me! We'll get there, then BAM, I'm tied to the next cross out of there!"  
  
"Lane! I would never sacrifice my coffee!"  
  
Lane gasped.  
  
"Your coffee? What about your best friend?"  
  
"I'm only kidding- but yes there is a catch."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We have to share the cabin with Jess?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yes Jess!"  
  
"Ok, and does part of this catch specifically state that Jess must sleep inside?"  
  
"Yes, but here's the other thing- we can invite other people to come along with us."  
  
"Really?" Lane questioned as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Lane thought for a minute.  
  
"Well Rory, I know this is supposed to be… ya know… an us thing… but can I invite Dave? But unless you don't want me to cause ten I won't. It's totally up to you!"  
  
"Lane! Take a breather! My mom also said because of the scary woods surrounding the house, I need to invite Dean. So go ahead call Dave and invite him."  
  
"Oh Dean hey, this is gonna be so great!"  
  
"Yeah great!" Rory said a little doubtful.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, this thing happened at the bookstore between Dean and I… and lets just say it went terribly." Rory told Lane as she lifted her sweater revealing her bruises.  
  
"Oh my god Rory- what happened?"  
  
For the next ten minutes Rory and Lane walked around the square as Rory caught her friend up on earlier events.  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
After filling Lane in on the events at the bookstore-Rory suddenly became angry.  
  
Lane had to be in for late night bible studies, so Rory was wandering around town by herself. She didn't want to go home because she was afraid Dean might be waiting there for her to apologize to her- and Rory really didn't want to see him tonight.  
  
So instead of sitting on some bench and doing nothing, she decided to go sit on the bridge and do nothing.  
  
It was dark out but very warm. Rory sat on the bridge, her feet skimming the water. 'How fun was her summer vacation gonna be now that they knew where they were headed!' Rory thought.  
  
Not only was staying in the cabin with everyone gonna be fun- but the fair- that just quite possibly might be the best part.  
  
Rory thought more about the fair. Then her mind drifted to previous winter carnivals her and Dean went to together. Before! Before Dean started his jealous streak, before Rory began to develop feelings for Jess. Jess! He was gonna be there. Rory couldn't help but smirk a bit at that thought.  
  
"Something in the water interesting?"  
  
"Oh god… Jess- you usually scare girls late at night?"  
  
"Only ones that should be in bed- say Rory, isn't it past your bed time?"  
  
"Well tonight consider me a rebel, living on the edge!"  
  
"Not even an ounce of me could consider you a rebel!"  
  
Rory laughed and motioned for him to join her. Jess sat down -staring at the water.  
  
"Sorry if I ruined your summer plans."  
  
"Nah, me and Shane would have gotten pretty bored out there after a while."  
  
"Shane- she's coming?" Rory asked barely hiding the disappointment.  
  
Why was she feeling disappointed? She had a boyfriend- they might be going through a rough patch but she still loved him.  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't at first but since Luke said we could invite people- I figured- meh… why not?"  
  
"Yeah no, it'll be fun!"  
  
Jess stared at Rory, not for one minute believing her mood. She tried to act like Shane didn't bother her, but really she did. With her bleach blonde hair and walking with her chest sticking straight out…ehhhhh!!!!!  
  
"Unless you don't want her to cause then I could un-invite her."  
  
"Now wouldn't I want her to come? Maybe she can teach us all a little something about padded bras and bleach!"  
  
"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend Rory?"  
  
The word girlfriend hit her hard. She knew they were going out but hearing him call her his girlfriend made it sound so… official!  
  
"No why would I have a problem with her? Some people just have to wear padded bras and bleach their hair so unimaginably freaking blonde that…  
  
Jess pressed his lips against Rory's and she immediately responded. It just felt so right!  
  
OKAY, MY FAVORITE GILMORE GIRLS WAS WHEN JESS TOLD RORY HE LOVED HER SO I'M IN MID-PRODUCTION OF A STORY ABOUT AFTER THAT EPISODE...MY WAY! I'LL TELL YA WHEN I POST IT! BUT FOR NOW... REVIEW LIKE A MAD MAN...EHM...OR MAD WOMAN! 


	7. Roses

Chapter 7: Roses  
  
AT HOME  
  
Lorelai sat at home. Was she honestly letting Rory go to a cabin with Dean and Jess? There was sure to be some broken bones by the end of the trip.  
  
Lorelai looked over to the end table. 'A beautiful dozen roses for a beautiful girl' she thought.  
  
When Lorelai got home from Luke's, Dean was sitting on the porch waiting for Rory. No matter how much she told him to wait inside, he always refused. The same way he refused to talk about why he was waiting there. Lorelai thought it was another disagreement so she left it alone. Then finally she looked out the window and he was gone, leaving behind the roses for Rory. Rory! Where was that girl?  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
The kiss was intensifying. Jess moved his hand and placed it on her cheek.  
  
'Why isn't she running away?' Jess thought. He wasn't complaining but… Just as he was thinking about that, Rory pulled away.  
  
'Spoke to soon' he thought to himself again.  
  
Rory leaned her head against Jess' forehead.  
  
"Jess, we can't do this, I have a boyfriend, a wonderful boyfriend. And you have Shane… and why'd you do that?" she yelled.  
  
Jess stared at the water.  
  
"Well c'mon Jess, why'd you do it?"  
  
"I didn't see you pulling away or stopping it?"  
  
"It was all too sudden. I had no chance to react!"  
  
"Oh you reacted all right!" Jess smirked.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well do you want me to run away to Washington now?"  
  
"That was different, I had to be somewhere, so I left!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, does Washington have no phones? Mailboxes? Computers?"  
  
Why was he being so mean? Rory thought.  
  
"Hey, I was confused and obviously it was just another kiss to you cause you wasted no time finding Shane!"  
  
Rory was mad. What gave him the right to be so mad to her?  
  
She stood up and walked away, leaving a very stupid feeling Jess.  
  
AT DEAN'S  
  
'Knock, knock, knock'  
  
The door swung open and Dean stood there.  
  
"Hey." he said quietly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm guessing you got the flowers."  
  
"What flowers?"  
  
"Oh so you haven't been home yet?"  
  
"No, I was…walking around and then I came her cause… we need to talk."  
  
"Listen Rory- you have no idea how sorry I am about your wrist and you know I would never intentionally hurt you, but I don't want to not be with you."  
  
"What? Dean no…I was gonna ask if you wanted to come on vacation?"  
  
"I seriously thought that's why you were here."  
  
The two hugged and discussed the vacation- minus Jess going too- for now!  
  
The next week went by fast. Everybody did what they normally did with who they normally did it with. Then finally- it was vacation time! 


End file.
